powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Plant Manipulation, see here. The power to control plant-life. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called * Arborkinesis * Agrokinesis * Botanokinesis * Chlorokinesis * Phytokinesis * Phyllokinesis * Phytogenesis * Plantbending * Plantlife Manipulation Capabilities Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: ** Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. ** Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. * Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. * Flower Manipulation * Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation * Leaf Manipulation * Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. * Plant Attacks * Plant Communication * Plant Empathy * Plant Enhancement * Plant Growth * Pollen Manipulation * Sap Manipulation * Seed Manipulation * Seismic Sense through plants. * Spore Manipulation * Vine Manipulation Techniques * Chlorokinetic Combat * Chlorokinetic Scrying * Chloropoeia * Floraportation * Leaf Projection * Healing Plant * Plant Aura * Plant Empowerment * Plant Mimicry * Solid Merging with plants Variations * Grass Manipulation: manipulate grass * Rubber Manipulation: manipulate natural rubber. * Wood Manipulation: manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. Universe Variations Some universes include plant manipulation as a form of Earth Manipulation, whereas other settings, such as Wu Xing Manipulation, considers it to be a element of its own. Associations * Alcohol Manipulation * Architecture Manipulation for buildings of wood, bamboo, etc. * Carbon Manipulation * Environmental Manipulation * Flora Energy Manipulation * Food Manipulation limited to plant material. * Forest Manipulation * Harvest Manipulation * Light Absorption from photosynthesis. * Organic Manipulation * Paper Manipulation plant based paper. * Pheromone Manipulation * Poison Generation and/or Miasma Emission as users can manipulate any harmful toxins from the floral kingdom. * Sugar Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create plants, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). * High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. * Users may be only able to control certain types of plants. * Users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. * Susceptible to lightning strikes. Known Users See Also: Green Thumb Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers